


3 AM Fire Alarms and Gideon's Kitchen Ban

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: The Roommates AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 am fire alarms, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caitlin is done with her brilliant friends being idiots, Fires, Human!Gideon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Roommates AU: Caitlin, Felicity, Lily, and Gideon wind up outside in the snow after Gideon sets off the fire alarm at 3 am.





	3 AM Fire Alarms and Gideon's Kitchen Ban

**Author's Note:**

> So IncendiaGlacies and I were going back and forth over Tumblr and stumbled upon the idea for an AU where Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak, Lily Stein, and a human Gideon were roommates. Various shenanigans were discussed and laughed about regarding the "geek girls". Eventually I caved and decided to write one. More will likely be coming, along with some shippy moments.

When the fire alarm went off, Caitlin’s eyes snapped open. She could hear someone cursing outside her room between the shrill blare of the alarm. There was also the scent of smoke in the air. With a groan, Caitlin rolled out of her bed, catching herself on her nightstand before she hit the floor. Grabbing her phone, keys, and a sweater, she stumbled out into the hall.

A burning smell hit her nose immediately once she was in the hall. Caitlin started to run as one of her other roommates, Lily, hurried out of her room. In the main entrance of their apartment, Felicity was clutching her tablet and shouting at Gideon. Meanwhile, Gideon, who seemed to be the most awake out of all of them, was backing away from their smoking microwave. There seemed to be something orange flickering inside.

Caitlin’s eyes widened. “Everybody out!”

The three other women didn’t need to be told twice. A muffled noise came from their microwave that didn’t sound good. Felicity grabbed the door handle and fled the apartment. Lily was right behind her. Caitlin brought up the rear with Gideon, shutting the door as the other people in their building started to come out and move down the stairs. 

“What did you put in there?” she asked her friend. “It better not have been my pizza pockets.”

Gideon shook her head sheepishly. “Popcorn.”

“It’s three in the morning,” Caitlin yawned as she pulled on the sweater.

“I know, I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I was working on something and I wanted a snack.”

“And now our apartment is on fire?”

“Just the microwave,” Gideon corrected as they caught up to Lily and Felicity on the staircase. “At least I hope it’s just that.”

“I’ve got samples from work in my room,” Caitlin moaned, remembering them suddenly. “If they burn, I’m dead.”

“Oh no you don't,” Lily grabbed her arm to stop her from going back. “Come on, they’ll be fine. The fire department can probably figure out which apartment’s causing this anyways and stop it before it becomes an inferno.”

Caitlin sighed and nodded.

“But it better not destroy my stuff either,” Lily added.

Gideon nodded. “I take it my ban from the kitchen is back on.”

“Yes,” Felicity grumbled as she pushed open the door for them. “We should have never taken it off since it usually ends with us having to evacuate the building.”

It was just their luck that it had been snowing, and that it still was. Gideon, who was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, started shivering immediately.

“You had to set the alarm off in the middle of winter,” Lily complained as she began to shiver too.

“At three a.m.,” Felicity added.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around herself, hugging the sweater tighter against her body. “That’s why you bring a sweater.”

“My first thought was to get out, not find a jacket,” Felicity grumbled, hopping up and down.

“But you remembered your tablet,” Gideon pointed out as more of their neighbors exited and the fire truck pulled up.

“I had it in my hands!” Felicity exclaimed as one of the firefighters approached them.

“Girls!” he shouted.

Despite the cold, Caitlin grinned at the approaching man. “Hey, Mick.”

Lily waved as Mick stopped in front of them. Felicity still hopped up and down. Gideon reddened.

“She cause it again?” Mick asked, gesturing to Gideon.

“Yep,” Caitlin nodded. “Microwave.”

Mick looked over at Gideon. “What was it?”

“Popcorn.”

Mick shook his head. “You’re gonna burn down something one day.”

“Mick!” another one of the firefighters shouted. “Come on!”

“Gotta go,” Mick gave them a nod before going off into the building with the other firefighters.

“Should we be concerned if we’re on first name with one of the local firemen?” Lily asked them.

“Maybe?” Felicity shrugged.

“I take it Gideon is responsible for this fire?” said someone from behind them.

Caitlin turned around to see Rip Hunter and his son walking up to them. Both wore winter coats. Jonas was trudging sleepily beside his father, rubbing his eyes. Rip looked tired as well, but he was smiling at Gideon.

“Yes,” Gideon admitted shyly, taking a few steps forward towards Rip. “Sorry that I woke you two up.”

Lily looked to Caitlin and Felicity, raising her eyebrows. The three were highly aware of their neighbor’s crush on their roommate, and how Gideon also had feelings for Rip. The problem was that neither had acted on them. At least, they weren’t acting on them yet, but Caitlin had a feeling that they would one day.

“Well, at least we know the fire alarms work,” Rip replied.

Gideon smiled. “Good point. Better safe than sorry if a serious fire actually does break out.”

A cold breeze hit them. Lily hopped from foot to foot. Felicity shuddered, teeth chattering. Caitlin wished she had grabbed an actual coat before leaving. Gideon’s arms snapped around herself quickly, which Rip took notice of immediately. He started to take off his coat.

“Here,” he held it out to Gideon. “Take mine.”

“No,” Gideon shook her head, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. “I couldn’t take that from you. It’s chilly out here.”

“Exactly,” Rip nodded, holding it out more. “I don’t want to see you catch a cold out here.”

“Rip…”

“Please, I insist,” he said.

Gideon sighed and caved. She took the long coat and draped it over her shoulders. The smallest of smiles flickered across her face. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

“That’s cute,” Caitlin whispered to Lily.

“He’s such a gentleman to her,” the other woman whispered back. “Too bad he doesn’t have more coats.”

“R-r-really?” Felicity shuddered beside them. “If he did, I bet he’d give them all to Gideon.”

“Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t,” Caitlin huddled in close to her friends as they watched Gideon talk with the single father and his son. 

“If she doesn’t realize he likes her after this, I might scream,” Lily muttered, rubbing her hands together. “It’s so obvious!”

“N-n-no kidding,” Felicity agreed.

The firemen were now exiting the building, giving the other residents the all clear to return. Mick broke away from them briefly to talk to them about it. It had indeed been the microwave that had caught ablaze, and he figured that it was likely they’d need to get a new one. Other than that, everything was fine.

“Thanks, Mick,” Lily said.

“The thanks you can give me is to have her stop trying to burn down the building.”

Felicity pouted. “But then we wouldn’t know you so well.”

He shook his head. “Night, girls. See you next time.”

“We should make the firemen cookies,” Caitlin suggested as they watched Mick retreat to the truck. “To say thanks.”

“I assume I won’t be allowed to help?” Gideon inquired, stepping back up beside them. She was still wearing Rip’s coat.

“How about you stir or frost?” Lily suggested. “But nothing near the oven.”

“Fair enough.”

The four began to walk back to the building.

“Lily!”

The women spun around to see Ray Palmer from across the street running towards them. Felicity knew him from her own job, and he’d met the other ladies before. Lily’s already pink cheeks went a shade deeper as he drew close.

“Ray?” she frowned.

“Is everything okay?” he asked quickly. “I woke up to sirens and saw everyone outside your building. You guys aren’t hurt, are you?”

“We’re fine,” Lily assured him. “It’s nice of you to come by and see if we’re okay.”

“Good, good,” he nodded. “Um, so what happened?”

“Gideon,” Caitlin said with Felicity and Lily.

Gideon grimaced as Ray looked over at her.

“Well, at least you’re all okay,” he said. “Um, see you to tomorrow, Felicity. Bye, Lily.”

He turned away quickly and began to walk back across the street.

“Bye, Dr. Palmer!” Gideon called out, waving.

Ray looked around quickly. “Oh. Bye, Gideon. Bye, Caitlin.”

“See you around,” Caitlin said, trying to hold back her laughter.

They returned their trek back to their apartment. Once they made it back inside, Felicity made a beeline back to her room. Lily followed her example after calling out some good nights to Caitlin and Gideon. The former gave a glance over at the charred microwave before looking to the latter, who was grinning.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Gideon laughed a little. “Lily. She doesn’t have a clue about Ray, does she?”

“Nope,” Caitlin shook her head.

“Unbelievable,” Gideon shook her head. “How can she be so oblivious? It’s practically right in front of her. And she likes him too! I hope they get their act together soon.”

“I can’t imagine how she doesn’t see it,” Caitlin said, hoping Gideon would pick up on her tone.

“I have no idea,” Gideon shook her head. “I’m going to back to my room to finish stuff up. Good night.”

“Night,” Caitlin smiled as the other woman left the room.

The moment she was gone, Caitlin sat down at table and leaned forward against it. With a groan, she let her head rest against the surface.

As much as she loved her friends, two of them were really oblivious right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
